The present invention relates to a new and useful means for generating power, including rotational power, and more specifically to means for converting magnetic energy to mechanical or rotational energy or force. The present invention also relates to such a device that makes use of a rate of change of the distance or spacing between two or more members to produce this desired effect. The rate of change may be of a physical distance, a magnetic force, a changing mass resulting in a change of magnetic force or a change in magnetic coupling. More particularly the present invention takes advantage in a unique way of Coulomb's Law of Magnetism which states that the magnetic coupling or force between any two objects is inversely related to the square of the distance between the objects.
Devices constructed according to the present invention include magnetic members which may be permanent magnets or electromagnets. Such magnet or magnets are positioned adjacent to the edge of a rotatable member or disk so constructed as to produce a specific varying spaced relationship between each magnet and the rotational member whereby the magnetic coupling between the respective magnets and the rotational member changes continuously as the rotational member rotates. Another way of expressing this phenomenon is to say that there is a continuous change in the mass of the magnetic material in the rotational member that is exposed to each magnet as the rotational member rotates relative thereto. Whether the magnetic coupling is produced using permanent magnets or electromagnets or through other means is immaterial to the teachings of the present invention. The important thing is that there is a continuous rate of change of the coupling force between each magnet employed and the rotational member associated therewith and this rate of change of coupling force occurs continuously up to 360.degree. of rotation irrespective of the type of magnetic means employed to produce the coupling force.
The present invention can therefore be described as a rate of change motor or motor like means or a rate of change coupling device. This is because the present device employs in its preferred form a rotatable disk like member that has magnetic or magnetizable characteristics at least adjacent its periphery. Of particular importance is the fact that the rotatable disk has its peripheral edge in the shape of a 360.degree. spiral that extends uniformally from a radially most inward location to a radially most outward location at or adjacent to the same location on its circumference. The magnetic member or members, which may be one or more permanent magnets or electromagnets, are positioned on a circular path at circumferentially spaced locations such as at 90.degree. intervals around the periphery of the rotatable disk and at differently spaced distances radially from the spiral disk edge. The distance or coupling between each magnet or magnets and the disk will therefore continuously vary for each magnet but instantaneously will be different for each magnet as the disk member rotates.
The design of the present device should take into account that coupling forces will be produced between the various magnets and the disk and in all positions of the disk the net amount of the coupling forces tending to rotate the disk in one direction will always exceed any coupling force tending to stop or impede rotation. To satisfy this requirement for all positions of the disk involves establishing a desired shape for the outer spiral shaped edge portion of the disk member, establishing the construction and locations of the magnets spaced therearound and the distance between the magnets or portions of the magnets and the disks at various locations and establishing some desired magnetic strength and magnetic characteristic for the peripheral portion of the disk member.